Líderes Desaparecidos
by Momofk
Summary: Una nueva amenaza se logra detectar al otro lado del mundo. Demasiado tarde; uno por uno va cayendo en la trampa. Solo queda un líder en pie, cuya mala suerte interferirá en la búsqueda, o eso piensa. Ella es la única llave para salvar a sus amigos; básicamente, ella deberá dar las órdenes. [Flinx; leve RobStar]
1. Prefacio

**Hola hola, esta es mi primera historia en fanfiction; y como soy fan del Flinx, dije, ¿Porque no? Estaré actualizando poco a poco, dependiendo de los comentarios; incluirán parejas secundarias así que no se preocupen.**

 **ATENCIÓN: Teen Titans no me pertenece, créditos a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **"Prefacio"**

Correr, correr, correr, correr. Eso pasaba por su mente una y otra vez; se sentía mareada, pero a la vez llena de energía. No sabía a donde ir, simplemente obedecía a sus piernas; esto era demasiado serio para ser verdad. Todo había ido tan rápido que aunque no le gustaba aceptarlo, estaba en medio de la confusión.

Saco su comunicador Titán para pedir ayuda, solo para descubrir que a mitad de sus ataques, su único salvavidas; se había estropeado. Lo apretó más fuerte contra su pecho, pero no tanto como para terminar rompiéndolo. No tenía refuerzos, y tampoco estaba de la mejor forma; estaba herida y lo único que podía hacer era rezar para un jodido milagro. Giró su cabeza, verificando que esas cosas la seguían de cerca; cada vez más y más. No había salida y sentía que con cada paso, se acercaba más hacía una pared sin salida; era un juego de supervivencia, y ella los odiaba.

—¡DIABLOS! —gritó con frustración; con una mano partió por la mitad un árbol, estropeandole el camino a su captor—. ¡RÁPIDO!

Miró nuevamente su comunicador en sus manos, presionando el botón de emergencia; en su torre habitual; Cyborg había hecho nuevas mejoras, actualizando los principales medios de comunicación, por si había una emergencia, la señal se enviaría a los líderes Titan, y su ubicación.

Para empezar, no sabía muy bien como había empezado su... captura. Frunció el ceño de tan solo pensar esa palabra; pero era verdad, solo recordaba que debía hacer un informe del último crímen que ella y su equipo habían logrado manejar, solamente tenía que regresar a la escena y tomar una fotografía, nada más; maldijo su terquedad por enésima vez. Sus compañeros querían acompañarla, querían estar con ella para protegerla... o fastidiarla en el proceso; pero su orgullo siempre lo estropeaba, aparte de que no quería que fueran para no causarles molestia a ninguno de ellos. Sabía lo temperamentalmente que eran. Y más encima, serían una distracción, así nunca terminaría su trabajo.

Bufo.

Que ironía, con ellos o sin ellos, nunca terminaría el trabajo de todos modos.

Dobló en una esquina, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, jadeando en silencio. Esas cosas estaban cerca, lo presentía en toda su piel; hecho su cabello por un costado y cerró los ojos, ¿Como había sido tan ciega? ¡Las señales, las miradas, el presentimiento de observación! ¡Todo estaba en un paquete! ¡Delante de sus narices todo el tiempo! Estaba perdiendo los estribos, debía, no, tenía que controlarse y encontrar una posible salida. En el fondo sabía que no había escapatoria.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a correr, justo a tiempo antes de que un láser la alcanzará, solo unos centímetros más y sería carne picada. Dejo de correr y miró a su oponente. Ella no iba a caer aún, ¡No sin una lucha!

—¿¡QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO!? ¡LUCHEMOS! —se abalanzó contra el robot gigante, por que esas cosas eran eso; robots de combate. Propinándole golpe tras golpe, logró desarmarlo y dejarlo vulnerable.

Así era ella, así era su personalidad, así era su naturaleza; quieran o no. Otro robot la había golpeado haciéndola estampar contra muchos árboles, por suerte para ella, sus fuertes brazos habían amortiguado su caída. Estaba hecho de que se había alejado de su ciudad, demasiado; suspiró, poniéndose de pie y haciendo otra carrera. Estaba cansada, más que eso, agotada.

Robot tras robot, no importaba cuántos vencía y desarmaba, seguían llegando en cantidades, demasiado para una sola persona. Frunció el ceño; muchas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza en ese momento desde que comenzaron a atacarla de regreso a su torre, ¿Por que la querían? ¿Qué tenía ella de especial? Aparte de su fuerza, ¿Qué objetivo tenían con ella? Y la más importante hasta ahora, ¿Qué es lo que querían lograr?

—¡DÉJENME EN PAZ, MALDICIÓN! —gritó ella, evadiendo un láser en su proceso.

No podía más, ¡Maldición, no podía más! ¡Ella es una de las mejores luchadoras y ya no podía más! Sus músculos comenzaban a fallar y su visión cada vez se hacía borrosa. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para caer en manos del enemigo, ¡Ella era una líder! ¡Ser débil no es parte del contrato! Pero ya no podía dar más, si perdía; ya no volvería a ver a sus compañeros, sus amigos, su familia.

 _"Esto es algo de lo que nunca he estado lista, Robin tenía razón, pero también es algo de lo que no me arrepiento"_ pensó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Con un movimiento dió vuelta a la derecha, desviando a los robots que estaban a pocos centímetros. Correr era lo único que podía hacer; si no hubiera sido tan descuidada, probablemente ya hubiera escapado. Fue estúpido de su parte haber subestimado a sus oponentes. Lo hecho estaba hecho, y ya no podía hacer una diferencia.

Hasta los buenos luchadores tienen que bajar la toalla.

En un momento de descuido, cayó de bruces contra el suelo, marcando todo el terreno y destruyendo todo a su paso. Se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos entreabiertos. Esas cosas estaban cerca. Recordó su primera misión como Titan, recordó a sus amigos, sus compañeros, sus camaradas; también recordó cuando la hicieron líder de una raíz Titan. Un honor tan grande y una gran responsabilidad. De todos los Titanes, la escogieron a ella y ella les estaba fallando.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos, estaba exhausta y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, su comunicador estaba muy alejado de ella, al otro lado del bosque en donde se encontraban en esos momentos, seguramente roto, pensó con amargura.

Bajo su antifaz, pudo distinguir dos de esos demonios electrónicos, hablando en códigos, quizás.

—Los odio, los detesto... —murmuró con veneno, sabía que no podían oírla, de igual manera; esas serían sus últimas palabras.

Finalmente la oscuridad comenzó a consumirla lentamente, todo era negro, aún así, ella pudo escuchar algo, que la dejo helada y en estado de shock en cuestión de segundos.

—Líder Titan del Sur, Pantha; capturación completada —dijo la voz, en su tono robótico.

Una pequeña lágrima cayó de su ojo, por debajo de su antifaz, se terminó; sintió como la amarraban en toda la longitud de su cuerpo y la cargaban, metiéndola en una especie de jaula electromagnética.

Por primera vez en su vida; Pantha experimento el miedo y la vulnerabilidad.

 **Los atrapé, ¿Pensaron que era Jinx, eh? No sé preocupen, los demás personajes aparecerán en el primer capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos, ¡No se olviden de votar y comentar!**


	2. Capítulo I

**¡Y aquí comienza la aventura de los Teen Titans! Aprovechemos que estoy aprendiendo a escribir correctamente.**

 **ATENCIÓN: Teen Titans no me pertenece.**

 **"Capítulo I"**

Se levanto de su cómoda cama, aún sentía su cuerpo cansado y sus párpados pesados, dio un ligero bostezo mientras aún adormitada se cambiaba de atuendo; un top con facciones púrpuras y unos pantalones anchos negros, de igual tonos púrpuras, buscaba su capa a tientas, sí; ahora tenía una capa... Aunque no era tan fan de ellas. Se abrocho esta y luego hizo el ritual de todas las mañanas, amarrar su cabello en dos coletas. Sí, también había reemplazado sus cachos en forma de herradura. Dio un último vistazo a su apariencia en el espejo de su comoda, sonrió satisfecha.

Ella no solo cambio de bando, sino tambien de estilo, después de todo ya no estaba completamente sola.

Salió de su habitación caminando por el pasillo hacía su sala de operaciones, en otras palabras, la sala principal. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, sus compañeros aún no se habían levantado, esto ya no le sorprendía, era demasiado temprano. Dio una ligera sonrisa cuando vio una cabellera roja familiar urgando en el refrigerador, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba dentro.

—¿Kid Flash? —murmuró su nombre, acercándose lentamente por atrás. Joder, esto era demasiado.

Parecía que no la había escuchado, así que simplemente se apoyo sobre la barra de la cocina con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y carraspeo, un poco más alto, capturando su atención. El chico saltó sorprendido, golpeándose la cabeza.

—¡Ow Jinxie! ¡Me asustaste! —se quejó el pelirrojo, sobándose la zona golpeada.

Ella lanzo un pequeño gruñido en su dirección. Jinx simplemente odiaba ese apodo.

—Se que eres una persona madrugadora, Kid Flash, pero aún es demasiado temprano como para querer lidiar contigo ahora —hablo ella, con una pizca de molestia en su voz.

Tenía mejores cosas que hacer como para que su mañana se terminará así. Era inaudito en todo el significado de la palabra. Desde que asumió el cargo de líder de los Titanes de Central, tenía muchas responsabilidades que asumir; como entregar informes, papeleo, lo típico en su cotidiana vida. Al principio fue duro; ella no estaba segura de como resultaría, tuvo que adaptarse a todo lo nuevo, el trabajo de un líder era todo un reto, y ella amaba los retos, pero eso sí; odiaba el papeleo.

—Solo me levanté por un bocadillo Jinxieee~ ¿Te preocupas por mí? —movió sus cejas de arriba a abajo, sonriendo juguetonamente.

Jinx gruño nuevamente a la vez que rodaba los ojos. No era un secreto que ambos llevaban un tipo de relación amistosa/afectuosa; pero de allí en más, nada, o eso es lo que pensaba. A comparación de ella, Kid Flash era un tipo relajado, positivo y agradable; muy opuestos, demasiado.

—A la cama, ahora —ordenó finalmente, como una madre a su hijo pequeño.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse a su oficina. Kid Flash frunció el ceño y solo faltaba un segundo para estar en frente de ella. Jinx se sobresaltó por este cambio tan repentino, para luego volver con su mirada neutral.

—Jinx, ya no soy un niño pequeño para que me digan lo que tengo que hacer y que no —sonrió abiertamente—. Que seas líder del equipo, no necesariamente tienes que ser la responsable aquí.

—Lo sé, simplemente no aguanto el hecho de que te levantes antes que yo —dijo sinceramente, con una mueca en los labios.

El velocista simplemente se le quedó viendo, estupefacto; de todas las respuestas que esperaba que podría dar... Esto no era la que estaba esperando.

—Vaya... No esperaba esa respuesta —atinó a decir—. alguien se levantó menos gruñona hoy, ¿Verdad Jinxie? —bromeó.

Jinx no dijo nada, solo se quedó con la misma mirada seria, entrecerrando los ojos hacia él.

—Es un avance —fue todo lo que dijo, pasando de largo y yendo a su tarea anterior—. oh por cierto, no me digas Jinxie —sentenció, antes de alejarse por otro pasillo, moviendo sus caderas en cada paso.

Kid Flash solo miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta por donde se había ido la hechicera de la mala suerte, ¡Viejo, eso fue lo más sexy que había visto de ella! ¡De ella! ¡De todas las chicas, ella!

Miró hacia sus pantalones de spandex, ruborizándose en el proceso, mierda, apenas comienza el día y ya le comenzaba a doler la entrepierna.

[...]

—A ver, veamos entonces... —murmuró en medio de la silenciosa habitación.

Un azabache con capa y antifaz monitoreaba todos los informes de los líderes de su raíz; robos a bancos, saqueos menores, hurtar por tiendas, todo lo relacionado con el crímen.

Era cierto que después de un año de derrotar a la hermandad del Mal, se habían unido bastantes meta-humanos, mutantes, aliens, clones y humanos con destacables habilidades en combate físico; todo para ser Titanes honorarios, y él por supuesto, tuvo que tomar medidas. Y eso respectaba a interrogaciones y un chequeo, solo para estar seguros. Al principio fue difícil aceptar a alguien en particular, ¿Una ex villana convirtiéndose en héroe? Quien lo hubiera pensado.

Sonrió ladinamente ante esos recuerdos.

Finalmente todo se había resuelto, o casi todo. Desde que comenzaron a llegar más personas, tuvieron que hacerse muchos cambios. Y ya que habían comenzado con veinticinco Titanes, ¿Porqué no darse el lujo de ser los principales?

Por esa cuestión se formo las cuatro raíces Titan; cuatro élites propias de los Titanes originales, y con ellos ya eran cinco. Titanes del Este, Titanes del Norte, Titanes del Sur, Titanes del Central y finalmente los Titanes del Oeste, su propio equipo. Comenzaron así, y no les tomo mucho tiempo en llevarse relativamente bien entre todos. Todo funcionaba correctamente, muchos Titanes comenzaron a expanderse por el mundo; Cyborg y otros genios en tecnología apoyaron para hacer más torres en forma de 'T' en todas partes del mundo, pero más pequeñas por no tener tanto material en construcción.

Las únicas 'T' grandes solo eran para las raíces y la suya principalmente.

Si, todo había cambiado en tan solo un año. Sonrió con orgullo, por fin la gente los tomaban enserio y habían muchos Titanes en el mundo. Esto era exactamente lo que soño desde que tenía doce años; tener amigos y compañeros en quienes poner su fé. Entre todos se cuidaban, se querían y se apoyaban, en especial su familia. Si alguien salía herido o era insultado, inmediatamente todos irían en contra de esa persona o esas personas; todos los Titanes eran muy sobreproctectores cuando se trata de su familia, amigos o compañeros, no dudarían en dar la cara por ellos. Básicamente, así demostraban su apoyo y amistad. Y si alguien maltrataba a un amigo suyo, cielos, habría venganza a sangre fría.

Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó una voz y unos toques desde el otro lado de su puerta. Miro por encima de su hombro y frunció el ceño; era demasiado temprano como para interrumpir, ¿Quién podría ser? Se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Adelante —Habló fuerte, mientras se volvía y concentraba en revisar una vez más su computadora.

La persona entró, un poco más rápido que de costumbre. No era nada más y menos que Raven, pero parecía diferente, se le veía inquieta y con un ojo entrecerrado.

—Robin —comenzó, con un poco de inseguridad en su voz monótona—. Tenemos problemas; los Titanes del Sur llamaron desde la sala, esto es algo de que preocuparse.

El líder se levantó rápidamente y caminando hacía ella, de igual manera. Pasó por su costado y fue caminando a paso grande hacia la sala principal, por los pasillos. Raven inmediatamente cerró la puerta con su aura oscura y comenzó a seguirlo de igual manera.

Dentro de la habitación, se veía que la computadora estaba encendida, con el archivo abierto de Pantha. Pocos saben que después de dos días, no había entregado su registro matutino.

[...]

—Es demasiado temprano —susurró la hechicera del magma.

Se estiró perezosamente sobre su cama de sábanas rojas, era demasiado temprano para ser verdad; deberían darle un premio, ella no era una persona madrugadora como uno de sus amigos.

Rápidamente agarró su traje, que consistía en su vestido habitual y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello, agarró sus botines y se los colocó con cuidado. Bien, ella no era antihigiénica, era demasiado responsable como para ir en piyama a la sala. Más por vergüenza que por miedo; obviamente no se lo diría a nadie. Agarró su lápiz negro para ojos y comenzó a pasárselo, ¿Qué? Ella era una chica, obviamente eso hacen las chicas, pintarse.

Sonrió para sí misma en su espejo de cuerpo completo, había mucho trabajo que hacer hoy; probablemente aprovecharía para ir de compras, si no había mucho crímen que combatir hoy.

¡Oh hombre! ¡Lo que ella daría por un día de vacaciones con sus amigos!

Se acercó y extendió su cama. Hoy parecía un buen día. Deslizó sus cortinas a un lado y miró el sol creciendo en el horizonte, dándole a su ciudad una bonita imagen cliché de un amanecer. Ella había leído muchos libros como estos, y todos tenían la misma trama y blah blah blah. Se metió al baño y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes. Las mañanas siempre eran las difíciles.

Abrió su puerta accediendo con su código y salió de su habitación sin problemas; probablemente los demás ya estaban despiertos. Probablemente si.. Lo más seguro era que no.

Paso a paso, lentamente por los pasillos. Esta torre era demasiado grande como para cinco personas, se sintió satisfecha ya que ella vivía allí, y no sola.

Su tranquilidad se envió envuelta en una ráfaga de viento, muy fuerte que la común. Ella ya no se sorprendía por el arrebato del velocista que tenía de amigo. Miró a su derecha y allí estaba él, con una mirada... ¿Seria?

Frunció el ceño, rara vez se le veía de ese modo.

—Buenos días, Kid Flash, ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, señalando con la mirada su rostro.

—Buenos días Argent —saludó él— Jinx nos quiere ver en la sala principal, date prisa.

—¿Nos quiere ver? ¿Sabes de que se trata está "reunión"? —preguntó Argent, levemente confundida.

Su mejor amiga no era esa clase de persona, no de la manera seria; malhumorada y sarcástica, sí, pero no así. Algo grande debe haber pasado. La conocía muy bien para asegurarse de eso.

—Ella no ha dicho nada desde que recibió una llamada de Robin —respondió Kid Flash, suspirando—. Debo levantar a los otros —Con eso último, se fue corriendo perdiéndose en los pasillos.

Argent paso una mano por su mentón. Si Robin había llamado a Jinx, eso solo significaba una cosa.

Serios problemas.

 **Realmente me encanta escribir este tipo de historias.**

 **En lo personal no me gusta Young Justice, pero me encantaría escribir Flinx de ese programa. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
